The Beikan Bacon
by MsDreamer93
Summary: Conan was caught by Gin and now he's going to eat a breakfast with the boss who, because of Vodka, has only a bacon to serve. I AM NOMINATING: RanMouri82, Shuichi Akai and Detectivewriters.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. **

**A/N: I have been nominated to the challenge called 'Beikan Bacon' where I need to write a story where Conan or Shinichi is eating a bacon for a breakfast or else I need to donate 100 dollars (in my case, it would be pounds) to any charity of my choice. **

**Next writers that I nominate to do this challenge are: RanMouri82, Shuichi Akai and Detectivewriters. You have twenty-four hours. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Beikan Bacon<strong>

"Hey, get up, the boss wants to eat a breakfast with you," Gin said with his harsh voice.

Conan rapidly rise from the cold floor. He looked around calculating every inch of his cell. How had he found himself in here. Oh yes, because of his cockiness, Gin had found out his true identity.

Yesterday evening, Conan had went to buy some fast food for Agasa, of course, without Ai's knowing. On his way, he had met Gin holding a sherry bottle. And what had Conan done? Call the professor Agasa or FBI? No, he had approached Gin and had told him into his face, "I am Kudo Shinichi, detective, and I'll send you into the prison!"

And what had happened next? Had Conan putted Gin into the said prison? Of course not, Gin had knocked him out and now it was Conan who was in prison.

He had to find a way to get out of here. Wait, did Gin said that the boss wanted to have a breakfast with him. Actually, why was he still alive?

"Why didn't you kill me?" Conan asked.

"If it was up to me, I would kill you, especially, after what happened, because of you."

"Whatever happened, it's your fault," Conan snorted, but he got curious about what Gin had said. "Well what happened?"

"I broke the sherry's bottle."

Did Conan just heard Gin sniffing, just now? Poor Gin, he had to be very sad after Sherry's 'death', so he had must bought sherry to drown his sorrows in it.

"All right come one, the boss had no all day to wait for you," Gin urged.

Conan didn't need to be asked twice. He was very eager to meet the boss.

Gin lead him to the room with the table for two people. On the table were two plates with bacon on it and orange juice. Gin looked at the bacon and shook his head but didn't say anything.

"Sit down and wait, I'm going to inform the boss you're here," Gin said before going to the next room.

Conan looked at the clock, on the wall, which showed quarter past nine. Yes, it was definitely time for the breakfast, even, his rumbling stomach agreed with him.

The boss appeared. "I apologize for making you to wait, Conan-kun."

Conan leapt up off of his chair. "Ayumi-chan, you are the boss? But how, why, what?" Conan was totally shocked, how a little girl could be the boss? It didn't make any sense.

Ayumi sat down on the chair and asked Conan to do the same. She had to ask him twice, because of how shock Conan was.

"Well, let's eat this bacon." Ayumi took a first bit of bacon.

"My apologies, if I knew you would come, I would make sure to not send Vodka to a grocery shop. He's very fond of bacon," Ayumi explained. "Well, but why aren't you eating your bacon?"

"First tell me, how that happened that you've became the boss?" This bacon could actually be poisoned, it would better to not eat it.

"First eat your bacon," Ayumi said.

"First tell me about you being the boss."

"Eat your damn bacon, if not then I will kill Ran!" Ayumi thumped with her fists on the table.

This girl was serious; he better eat this bacon, and it would be better for him to die instead of Ran.

They ate in silence.

Conan had to admit it, but the bacon tasted very good, though Ran's bacon had been better prepared; however, Conan was afraid to tell this to Ayumi.

"I have finished my bacon, now explain everything," Conan demanded.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast? I made it." Ayumi smiled.

"Yes, I did, just explain everything to me." Conan was losing his patience, slowly.

"There's nothing much to explain. Fifty years ago, I stopped age, so I'm looking for the cure to age again."

Conan was shocked. Ayumi had been seven years for fifty years.

"Oh, by the way, it's most likely that you and Ai-chan also won't age."

"Whaaat?"

Ayumi left her seat and ran up towards Conan. She putted her arms around him.

"Isn't it great? It means that Ayumi-chan and Conan-kun can live together forever." Ayumi gave a huge kiss on Conan's cheek.

_Maybe this bacon was poisoned, after all. _


End file.
